


Helpless

by Blind Dyslexic Bat (CorinneConnersConnie)



Series: Philip/Georges helpless [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adorable, I hope you like it santalafayette, M/M, Soulmate AU, more tags to be added when need be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinneConnersConnie/pseuds/Blind%20Dyslexic%20Bat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he wanted was for George to be his soulmate. All he wanted was for the boy he loved to love him back and be his.<br/>a.k.a a soulmate au where people get phrases on their wrist when they turn eighteen which their soulmate will say to them one day. (This is my first summary so just check this out cause my summary sucks.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Phrases

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mordorisleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordorisleft/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Friendship By Any Other Name (Is Sorta Something More)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424671) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Well here it is. My first ever published fic that happens to be about the founding father's sons. Lin if you are here... well have fun. I got this idea from SantaLafayette on tumblr after we were freaking out about that one Philip/georges fic there is which you should definitely read. well this has been for @santalafayette and THE PEOPLE.

"And how is ma petite pamplemousse?"  
"I would be better if you'd stop calling me that George."  
"Mais, J'adore le nom pour vous. C'est tres mignon."  
"You have to remember my french is equal to that of a newborn giraffe. Lets try and stick to English." At this George started laughing uncontrollably and tears sprang to his eyes,"It wasn't even that funny. George are you okay?"  
George had fallen out of view of his webcam, but his laughter still floated into Philip's ears. Instead of trying to make him stop Philip continued to listen to the beautiful sounds. If he could listen to this for the rest of his life he would be the happiest person ever.He closed his eyes and took it in, drowning in the golden tones.  
That was until his father burst into his room. Even though it was three in the morning Alexander Hamilton was still dressed up in his suit. The only sign that it was late, or rather early, was his mussed hair and the ink stain gracing his left cheek.  
"I see you fell asleep at you desk again dad."  
"I see you are still talking to your boyfr-"  
"Hamilton!" Both men turned to look at Philips screen where Lafayette's face was taking up the entire picture.  
"Lafayette! Were you aware that our sons were having clandestine calls in the wee hours of the morning?"  
"Non, but I suppose they thought we wouldn't want to hear the sickening talk of two boys in love. It is quite considerate of them don't you agree?"  
"We are not in love dad. Can you get off of me?" George's muffled voice lead Philip to believe him that Lafayette was sitting on him. Not that he needed convincing as he had the honor of meeting him before.  
"Anyone whose currently a father needs to leave right now." Both Hamilton and Lafayette looked to Philip with feigned hurt. He just stared back with a blank face until both men reluctantly left.  
"We need new father's. Ones that don't try putting us together even though we are both straight."  
"Yeah. Um, I should go." Before George could answer Philip had shut his laptop. He hadn't wanted him to see how much his last sentence had hurt hurt him. Philip was in fact quite gay. Very much so for George himself for that matter. He was actually the one who helped him realize his true sexuality.  
After meeting him four years earlier Philip knew he was in love. It hadn't mattered that they were both boys or that at the time they didn't even speak each others language. He just knew from that moment that he would have french on his wrist. When he turned eighteen his soulmates words would be in the beautiful language which George so loved to speak.  
While he couldn't wait he also felt that his eighteenth birthday would be the end of his life. The feeling got even worse as the day was now only a month away. If his phrase came from anyone, but George he didn't know how he would survive.  
There had been cases where people didn't love their soulmate when they met and never grew to. The cases were rare, but easy to point out. If you fell in love before your eighteenth birthday and your soulmate turned out to be someone else you would never love your soulmate.  
If Philip was submitted to this fate he thought he would surely die. Laws stated that you were only allowed to marry your soulmate. This was to ensure that no one got theirs stolen from them. He used to believe in this law until he was facing the horror of being a loveless soulmate.  
On top of this there was also a tradition within the culture the the phrases were only to be told to the soulmate that they belonged to. The phrase was seen as intimate and sacred. This just made life worse for Philip as he had no idea what language George's phrase was in.  
He had gotten it the year previous and ever since it had killed Philip having no clue what it was. What if it was in French? What if it was clearly not something he could or would ever say. He lived in constant agony worrying over the matter.  
His father always told him not to worry about it. He was going to love his soulmate. He didn't know Philip was already in love let alone gay. God if he didn't get George he didn't know what he would do with himself.  
"Philip go to sleep already! I can hear you worrying from out here."


	2. Library trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wait. If animals don't get phrases like us does that mean he just has a dog kink?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys chapter two which is a lot longer than chapter one. I spent a lot of time yesterday and today during school writing it just for you. Also sorry about not putting in french translations for the last chapter I meant to and it slipped my mind. Anyhow I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.

Even after staying up till 3 a.m. Philip still managed to wake up at 7:30. He was sure he got this from his father although he doubted that he ever slept at all. His mother absolutely hated it and tried to enforce strict bed times on both of them. Of course once she was asleep they both sprang into action. The elder Hamilton churning out essays and legal documents while Philip talked to Georges or wrote him poetry when he happened to be unavailable.

He never said who the poems were for, but everyone in his family loved to make up stories. His younger sister and closest sibling, Angelica, loved to say that he was writing them to the family dog. The only living thing, according to her, that could ever love him. Their mother always chided her, but was really not much better when it came to teasing him. As his birthday loomed closer it only got worse.

"Hey dad what if Philip's phrase is woof?"

"Well we will just have to be progressive and open." The conversation drifted into Philip's room as he dragged himself out of bed and pulled on the nearest shirt. It was just his luck that it happened to be a pug not drugs shirt. He regretted it as soon as he plodded downstairs to find most of his family sitting down to breakfast.

"By the looks of that shirt he seems to agree with you Angelica. Now I know you turn eighteen in a month son , but try and not advertise your bestiality until it is justified."

"Wait. If animals don't get phrases like us does that mean he just has a dog kink?"

"There are children here. Can you at least keep this talk to when everybody present is above an elementary school level education?" His father gave him an upset look and then continued to cook breakfast. Angelica just laughed and started drawing a picture of him and their dog.

"Philip is right. You two are being ridiculous and improper. After 23 weeks the baby can hear you and I would rather have them still be a child when they are born." His mother slowly waddled downstairs and Philip went over to help her the rest of the way. He would never understand how she could stand being pregnant so often. He could hardly remember a time when she was not.

“Alright Eliza. I just wanted to tease him before they came over. I didn’t even get to make him flustered, but I will lay off for you my dear.”

“Who's coming over?” Philip asked as he stuffed his face with eggs. His mother gave him a withering look and he slowly put down his fork,” And why do you want me flustered?”

“Oh, only your favorite Lafayette.”

“Um, he’s in France. I’m pretty sure he would have told me he was in the U.S..”

“Trouble in paradise there young Philip?”

“Mother why are you helping him? Also there can’t be trouble in a paradise that doesn’t and never will exist.” His father just patted his back lightly as he sat down next to his wife. He tried to defend himself, but his father just held up his hand and laughed.

“You guys are insufferable. I’m going to the library. Anyone want to join me?” A few of the younger kids got up from the table and raced to put on their shoes. Taking that as a yes Philip headed upstairs to get changed into something clean.

He quickly decided upon a simple pair of worn black jeans and a shirt Georges had given him two summers ago. Everyone said he wore it too much, but he couldn’t help it. Any gift from Georges was heavily treasured by Philip.

His walls were covered in postcards, pictures, and drawings that Georges had sent Philip over the past four years. His father liked to tease that he was obsessed, but he just argued that it was only natural as he was his best friend.

As Philip finished tying his shoes he looked to his favorite picture of all. It was him and Georges in Paris when he had first visited France. Before that point they were like extremely close pen pals. Neither boy visited the others country much, but they always wrote and video called each other.

Grabbing his jacket Philip headed back down thinking on this memory. 

“Alright little ones are we ready?” James and John nodded enthusiastically while Alexander Jr. and Angelica looked slightly annoyed.

“I’m only two years younger than you and Alex only four. We are not little ones.”

“You are in the sense that you’re smaller than me and therefore to me you are little ones.” Philip took his younger brother’s hands and walked outside into the chilly December air. Even though it was the 22nd there was still no snow on the ground. A fact that, while making him happy, slightly disappointed him.

This was going to be the first christmas in which all Hamiltons would be home in a long while. For once his father wasn’t off on some legal case and his mother and sister weren’t off at some symphony concert or opera. He would have liked snow to start up the family snowball fights they tried to do every year. It was enough, though, just to have everyone together once again.

“Philio can I check out some books?” John snapped him out of his mind and he saw that they were nearly at the library.

“Of course you can John. Why else would we go if not for book?”

“Well mommy said that-”

“Look John were here! Let me take you to the train books. I hear they got some new ones in.” Angelica hurriedly took John’s other hand and dragged him through the double doors. Philip supposed something was up, but decided he couldn’t do anything against it. He might as well get some books rather than worry.

“James would you like to look at anything specific?” He looked down at his brother as they entered into the reception area.

“Um… I want to try a chapter book above an eighth grade level.”

“You are one ambitious 5th grader. Alexander do you think you could take him. I want to check out some more poetry books.”

“Sure. Come on little buddy.” As they walked off Philip could hear them arguing playfully. Something about James not being allowed to exceed Alex and James being too smart for how young he acted and was. He chuckled softly at this and turned, walking into the section poetry was located.  
He wasn’t looking for anything in particular, but he wouldn’t mind more Edgar Allen Poe. His sister thought it was too dark, but he loved the emotion of it, The atmosphere that the lines cast over the reader. Ok he definitely wanted some Edgar Allen Poe.

Philip found though that the particular collection he was looking for was missing. He found this odd as no one ever really checked out any poetry. It wasn’t impossible, but it was improbable. Perhaps the book had been misplaced, it wasn’t a rare occurrence. 

“Can you not read anything but Edgar Allen Poe?Maybe something that’s not poetry. A french dictionary could do you some good ma petite pamplemousse.”

“George can you not be a stuck up, entitled, frenchmen?” Philip turned around to George and they both stared at each other for a second before laughing and embracing each other. Philip may have held on a bit long, but if he had Georges said nothing.

“How are you my American friend?” 

“Shocked as I didn’t know you’d be here. My parents said you would be in the U.S. just not in my library. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I wanted to surprise you mon ami.”

“Well I can say this is one of the best surprises I have ever gotten.” Both boys laughed and then George punched Philip in the arm. 

“That is for hanging up on me abruptly. We usually talk for an hour past that and you left me with nothing to do.”

“Sorry I was just-”

“I don’t care. I mean I do. I wish to know everything about your life, but you must read this.” Georges stuck out his hand and in it was an envelope presumably holding a letter. Philip reached for it, but Georges pulled it away before he could grasp it.

“Is this payback for last night? I could make it up to you in many ways. Some unsavory.” Philip gave a joking wink with a smirk to hide how serious he was.

“Well you do possess a very pretty mouth, but alas that will have to wait. What I meant earlier was that you must read this on your birthday.” As Philip stared at Georges, processing the first sentence Georges stuck the letter in his coat pocket. His mouth came close to his ear brushing up against it. His hot breath washing over Philip in ,what seemed to him, an obscene way.

“Don’t worry Philip. I truly meant that in the most joking of ways. Unless... Ha,” Georges pulled back with a laugh, “ I only kid ma petite pamplemousse. Don’t look so embarrassed and red.” George’s words affected him more than he wanted to let on and he acted quickly to hide it.

“Where are you staying?”

“Your house.”

“But we only have one guest room and I presume your parents will be staying too.”

“Oui. I thought that we could share your room. If that is okay with you.”

“Yeah sure. Why wouldn’t it be okay? We should gather the kids and go back to my house.”

“I feel like we are two dads having a nice day out with our adopted kids.”

“Except we’re not gay.”

“Oui. Not in the least.” Philip’s heart gave a little pang, but he ignored it. He was used to it.

“How’d you know I was going to be here?”

“Mon ami I know you. Where else would you be the first day of break?” After George gave him a small smile they split up and rounded up the younger kids. Once that was done the headed off back to the house. Philip’s book all but forgotten as his head was full of Georges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for obvious reason the rating has been bumped up a little bit. It might change again later on, but I am not sure yet. Also just so you know here are the birthdays and ages ,in relation to Philip,of the siblings.  
> Philip Hamilton: 17 Birthday: January 22  
> Angelica: 15 Birthday: Sept 25  
> Alexander Jr: 13(I move his and angelica's age up to make them a tad older they should be a year younger then this in reality) Birthday: May 16  
> James: 10 Birthday: April 14  
> John Church Hamilton: 7 Birthday: August 22  
> William S. Hamilton: 2 Birthday: August 4 (He hasn't been in it yet cause he is so young)  
> Eliza Hamilton: Being carried by mother Birthday November 26 (she won't really come into play)  
> The second Philip won't be in this at all so he isn't worth mentioning. Anyhow comment and tell me what you think and thanks for reading.


	3. Bedroom activities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adorable fluffy stuff. I think.Bit of tension maybe ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off italics are thoughts in this and the ------------ are time skips, breaks, whatever they are called. I might post later today again cause I want to do a second part to this chapter, but it is likely to be up tomorrow so just look out for that. This is a bit calmer, a little boring maybe. I hope not, but who knows.ENJOY.

Philip and Georges had no time to talk on the way back to his house. James and John were too busy asking him things and Angelica wanted him to advise her on her french. Alexander on the other hand teased Philip quietly the whole way

"Looks like you're not the only one in love with George."

"First of all I don't love George.Secondly where did you get that idea. Lastly aren't you too young to tease about this?"

"I am thirteen and not young in any way. Plus you look like mom when she wants to hit dad."

"Angry?"

"No Philip. Like you love him and trust me, mom never gets angry at dad. Well not in front of us."

"Alex."

"Yes?"

"You are too smart and observant and I love you."

"I hope not like how you love George. That would be gross."

"Do any of you ever stop?" Philip pushed Alex who retaliated with a light and playful push back.

"Don't be a bully Philip."

"Oh hush Alex."  
\--------------  
"Oh good you found him. Philip why don't you get George set up in your room."

"Sure. Angie I am going to have to steal your French teacher from you."

"Do what you must."

"Come on George." Philip picked up the bag with Georges' name on it and headed up. Georges ran up the stairs passing Philip. If you asked Philip he was admiring the stitching on Georges' jeans.

"Which one is yours?"

"End of the hallway to your right. It may be slightly messy. Nothing like my father's messes mind you, but I am definitely his son." Georges opened up the plain white door and Philip heard a gasp escape from his lips. Worried he'd left his underwear on the floor he rushed forward.

"What is it?"

"You kept everything I sent you. Even that ridiculous napkin scribble. Oh Philip..."

"I mean of course. Your my best friend." Georges gave him the widest and most beautiful smile ever and tackled him to the ground with a hug.

"You are the best. I could never wish for anyone better."

"I agree. You could never get anyone better than me."

"You cheeky bastard." They stayed on the floor for a few more moments before getting up and unpacking Georges bag into an empty drawer.  
\-----------------------  
The rest of the day passed uneventfully with the boys wandering around the city. It was around 11 when they managed to make it back home and up the stairs to Philips room.

"Okay we have an air mattress that you can use."

"Can't we just share the bed Philip. We already know everything about each other. It's not like we're strangers so it shouldn't be weird." Philip's mouth went dry at the thought and so he nodded slowly in response. In the next second he didn't know if he regretted it or not. Georges was stripping down to his boxers and Philip couldn't resist staring a little. He thought he saw Georges eyes flick over to him, but he said nothing.

If anything Georges might have angled himself to give Philip a better view. This was absurd thought Philip and he quickly stripped down himself and got settled underneath the covers. Georges followed soon after and snuggled up to Philip.

"You don't mind do you? I like having something to hold when I sleep. It's uncomfortable if I don't and I forgot my teddy bear.

"Um..." A thousand thoughts raced through Philip's head at once.

_He has a teddy bear? He is just so damn cute and it is unfair._

_Hngh. He is too hot. There is no way in hell this can be fair._

_His skin is so smooth I should just let him hold me. I should never let him stop._

_Hngh._

" Sorry. This is awkward isn't it? I'll just flip over and-"

"No! I mean you can stay like this. It's not awkward I am just tired so I am working a bit slowly."

"Clearly you want this more than me." Georges snuggled up to his back spooning him with a laugh. Philip's senses were all overloading. He had no idea how to feel about this all. On one hand it felt wonderful, like Georges and him could be a couple one day who did this at night. On the other it was slowly killing him, because it was just platonic spooning and nothing else would ever come of it.

He decided to feel the former and scooted back into Georges embrace. It felt so right that he instantly drifted to sleep. Tonight he didn't need any sleeping pills to get him there.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I am heading down a path that leads to smut which sucks cause I have never written it and don't know how to that well. Oh well we will see if it ever comes to that ;). The second half that I mentioned in the beginning might be in someone's POV that isn't Philip. So get excited for that I guess. Please comment I want to know what you think and perhaps if anyone wants to eventually write a smutty chapter for me hit me up on one of my tumblr's. Goodbye and I hope you had a merry Christmas, great Haunakah, or that you will have an amazing Kwanzaa or any holiday that I am not mentioning. Also sorry this is kind of short I am trying to write longer ones, but I also really want to give you guys things. Tell me if you like short or long chapters cause I want to do what you like cause I just enjoy writing any length. alright now this is goodbye.


	4. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going to name the chapter tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is really late, but I really wanted to get this out for you guys. Also don't hate me for this chapter, but I understand if you do. This was going to be lots of cute fluffy love moment, but then as I wrote the world was wide enough came on and well... you'll see.

"You don't mind do you? I like having something to hold when I sleep. It's uncomfortable if I don't and I forgot my teddy bear."

"Um..." At this Georges started to panic internally. Philip must have seen through his lies. Sure he liked to hold something when sleeping, but he hadn't forgotten it. He just wanted to hold Philip. He wanted to be close to him an chance he got.

This stemmed from the fact that he, although not being 100% positive, knew his soulmate had to be Philip. When he turned eighteen last year the first thing he did was look at his wrist. It said _J'adore les livres, Je suis un passionne de pamplemousse._ Not only was it incorrect french it was the kind of french Philip would use. He guessed it was supposed to say I love books, I am an avid reader, but in place of reader it was the word for grapefruit.

The only person he knew would say this was Philip. So after that day Philip became his small grapefruit. This confused the man greatly, but Philip never had asked him to stop.

Only if he knew what it truly meant to Georges. What holding him in bed meant. He hoped Philip wouldn't freak if he ever found out, he hoped he'd get a phrase from him and not some random girl. Even if Philip got him he might resent him for moments like this. Moments where he took advantage of Philip without telling him anything. Of course he only tricked him to do things like hold him, but still.

"Sorry this is awkward isn't it? I'll just flip over and-"

"No! I mean you can stay like this. It's not awkward.I'm just tired so I am working a bit slowly."

"Clearly you want this more than me." He didn't believe what he said as he yearned to hold Philip. He only tease Philip, because it made him squirm and they both eventually got a laugh out of it.

Suddenly Philip backed into him sighing contentedly. This was, to Georges, Heaven and Hell colliding. He loved holding him, but it also incited feelings deep within him. Sinful feelings that made him want to do more than just sleep in the bed.Things he couldn't do and feelings he couldn't fall prey to.

While Georges was bi he had no idea what Philip identified with for his sexuality.At times he thought he shared his feelings. Then he would go and make it clear that he wasn't anything, but straight which always felt like an attack on Georges heart.

"Philip? Are you still awake?" Even though he got no reply Georges waited for a few minutes. When he was sure Philip was asleep he started speaking for no other reason than that his heart was overflowing.

"God I love you. Sometimes I think you love me, but then you just shut off. You stop responding to me like yourself. I mean you try and make me believe you are still you, but I know its a facade. Why? Why Philip? Do I make you uncomfortable when I compliment your looks. Do you think I am joking cause god believe me I am not."

"You are the most handsome and beautiful person I have ever laid eyes upon. Your eyes are so enchanting and when you look at me I am captured within your gaze. Your lips... Your lips look so soft and tender and oddly enough, pretty. Every time I see them I nearly kiss you and it kills me not to."

"O love you for more than that though. You have the best personality ever. You're sweet and caring. Protective and fiercely so. You also write the most amazing poetry about the most mundane things. You make a pencil to be the most amazing thing in the universe with just a handful of stanzas. Do you ever write of me cause I hope you do. A poem from you would be the best gift. Any gift from you is amazing really, but a poem... a love poem, I'd hope, would beat any other gift. Do you love me? I won't be able to live if you don't." Georges stopped as he felt tears spilling onto his cheeks. Saying all that had hurt his heart extremely. It pounded painfully within his chest. 

He let go of Philip and pulled his knees up to his chest.He sat on the bed crying while silent sobs occasionally wracked his body. He couldn't understand why, but love hurt.

"George don't cry. Please. I do love you. Trust me I love you more than anything and it terrifies me." Georges whipped his head to the left and saw a ruffled and sleep worn Philip sitting up. He extended his hand and wiped the tears from Georges face.

"But... your straight. Don't lie for me."

"I'm not. I say I'm straight, because I am terrified of everyone finding out, of no one accepting me."

"Oh Philip. Come here." Georges grabbed Philips face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. A kiss that made his blood boil." I will protect you ma petite pamplemousse." In that short and fleeting moment life was perfect. Than it shattered all at once. Pieces of his heart scattering across the floor.

"George wake up. It's nine and I want to get up. I can't move you french oaf. Are you crying." Without giving a response he threw on his clothes and rushed out of the room and into the nearest bathroom. Locking the door he slid to the floor and let the tears flow. He let everything out until he felt that he had nothing left and then he let out even more.

It hadn't been real, none of it had been real at all and Georges almost screamed then and there. Even though it was a dream saying all that he thought he did had taken everything out of him. He had been so scared to do it and it had hurt to get it all out into the open thinking he was not loved back. Now that it wasn't real he didn't know if he'd ever be able to do it for real.

Georges couldn't believe how cruel the world was being to him. It made him feel like absolute shit, made him want to throw himself out the window just to tell him it wasn't real. It gave him Philip. A boy who would most likely never love him back and he was to spend the rest of his days pining away for someone who wasn't into him. A boy who wasn't into anything but pretty girls.

 "George oh god. What is wrong? Did I do something?"

"Go away Philip. Just leave me alone I don't want to talk."

"What did I do?"

"Nothing not everything is about you. What a revelation that must be that the world doesn't revolve around the eldest Hamilton child."

"What the hell George. Clearly I did do something cause otherwise you would be asking for my help not attacking me."

"Fine. You want to know what you did. You ruined my life, absolutely destroyed it. I have tried to ignore the fact, but all you do is make me feel like shit. I hate how I feel when I'm around you. I hate who I am when I'm around you. Most of all I just hate being around you. I thought I loved it and that you were the best person I had ever met, but those things are all lies. You make me hate myself and who I am. You make me hurt all over all the time even when you are doing nothing at all."

"George please don't say these things. Please take it back. I can't have you hate me you are the only person who understands me.The only one who truly cares for me."

"Well live with it Philip, because I do hate you. I hate you so much that I am just blinded with rage. Get away from and don't speak to me."

"Your breaking my heart George."

"Oh get over it. You'll just find another person to call your best friend and ruin within the week."

****

"George. Why are you being so horrible to me." Philip was only met with the sounds of heavy and angry breathing from behind the closed bathroom door.

"Philip are you okay son. Why are you crying so much. What's going on?" Philip raised his hand to his face and wiped it with the sleeve of the sweater he had put on before racing out to follow Georges. It came away soaked with tears that he didn't know he had been crying. As soon as he saw this he collapsed onto the hallway floor and his father rushed forward to catch him."Philip come with me into my study. Get up please. I know you don't want to, but you must."

His father pulled him and he stumbled along with him to the other end of the hallway where the door to his study lay. As they reached it his parents door flung open and in the doorway stood his mother in a pink nightgown. Seeing her son with tears streaming down his face she rushed forward only for his father to stop her.

"Dear I think we should try and talk to him before we smother him. I know it hurts to see him like this. Trust me I know." Alexander ushered his son the rest of the way into his office and steered him onto the couch. His mother and father took a seat in two arm chairs across from him and they sat in silence for a few minutes. Well relative silence as Philip was still crying and giving the occasional sob as he picked at his sweater sleeves.

"Philip wh-"

"He hates me said so himself. Said I did nothing, but hurt him. He said he hated me. How.... I... I can't breathe." His mother rushed to sit beside him and brought him into her embrace. She rubbed his back as he struggled to take a breathe of air in. When he finally did it burned like the air around him was on fire. Soon his father joined them on the couch and joined Eliza in embracing him.

"I love him." He said it so quietly that neither of his parents understood what he said so he repeated it a bit louder. His voice broke as he said it and he dissolved into tears all over again," I love him."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me this hurt me to write as much as it hurt you to read it. I hope it was good cause I don't know if this is too left field, but I wanted to write something to spice up the story a bit. I actually kind of really liked this chapter, but please tell me what you think in the comments. Also I want a beta reader cause I want to know I am making the best content for you guys that I can. If you want to do it message me on tumblr or leave a comment. Thank you and good night.(or whatever thing is appropriate for where you are.)


	5. Authors note(Dont hate me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back, back again  
> Corinne's back, tell a friend  
> Guess who's back, guess who's back?  
> Guess who's back, guess who's back?  
> Guess who's back, guess who's back?  
> Guess who's back?  
> I just had to add this. I couldn't stop singing it in my head.

Well hello there readers if there are still any. You may have noticed i disappeared for like a month or more. I don't remember and don't have any energy to actually figure it out but I know its been a long time. I'M BACK!!!!! So I stopped writing for awhile cause I am writing an original story and I have just been focusing on that and I also kind of got bored with Hamilton. Like I still loved it, but I obsessed so much over it that it just overloaded me and I had to take a break which is pretty common with me. Anyhow I am currently writing a new chapter one which I had half written for a bit, but obviously never posted it. If you still want to read this please tell me in the comments yell at me for being horrible at my tumblr or on here if you want cause I deserve it. Besides that sorry, but I promise this next chapter will be longer than most and hopefully good. ~Corinne a.k.a BlindDyslexicBat(CorinneConnersconnie)


	6. Confusion Abound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.

“What did I do to him to hurt him so much? Am I really the horrible and undesirable that I would drive away my best friend?”

    “Don’t you dare think that Philip. None of this is your fault. I bet that George is just annoyed at something, he could never hate you.”

    “You didn’t hear him mom. You didn’t hear the way he sounded when he said it. Is it… is it, because I’m… gay.” Philip burst out in another raucous round of tears interspersed with violent sobs that shook his entire frame. In this moment both of his parents couldn’t help, but think he looked so thin and sickly. It hurt them to finally hear him admit his sexuality as it must have been eating him away for some time. Alexander wanted to leap from his chair and teach Georges a lesson, but his son’s feelings kept him rooted to his seat.

    “Oh son no. That does not change you in anyway and George knows that. I mean just look at Lafayette. There is no way that boy is homophobic…” Philip’s dad trailed off as his mother gave him a look. One that said Alex was being a tad bit insensitive in the way he said things.”What I mean to say is that if he truly does h-”

    “Don’t say it please. I don’t think I can bear to hear it again. I thought that when I turned eighteen that he would be my soulmate. No I believed he would be, because I thought on some level he felt for me in the way I felt for him. Now I don’t know what to do. I am breaking on the inside. This is killing me. Please make it stop hurting I can’t take it anymore. Just make it stop. Please.” The please that spilled from Philip’s lips was a wrecked and horrid sound that tore at his parent’s hearts. They could both see Philip giving up in front of them and they were powerless to stop it. All they could do was pull him close and hope that it would help to placate his feelings.

    “I can’t. I just can’t anymore. I don’t want to feel like this, but yet I can’t let go of him either. Why can’t I do it?”

    “Because you love him and loving somebody is not something you can just turn off with a switch. It is something that once it takes root it buries itself deep within your heart.” It was at this moment that Lafayette came to the doorway and knocked lightly. Alexander hesitantly nodded to him and Eliza excused herself to go and get Philip a blanket. She knew he wasn’t really cold, but he was shaking so violently that she had to do something. Lafayette gave her a sympathetic look despite not knowing what was going on.

“Is there anything I can do pour toi?Que se passe-Alexander?”(for you)(what is going on Alexander?)

    “Votre fils a cassé sa heart.He dit le, il le hait et il est en train de ruiner mon fils. Il l'aime Lafayette.”(Your son broke his heart.He said the he hates him and it is ruining my son. He loves him Lafayette.)

    “Mais… J’ai pense que mon fils  ressentait la même chose.(But… I thought my son felt the same way.) Je ne peux pas permettre que cela.(I can’t allow this)Je dois lui parler et j'espère Philip va bien(I must talk to him and I hope philip is alright).”

    “Me too Laf… me too.” Alexander pulled his son closer and rested his head upon Philip’s. Even though he was nearly eighteen Alex started singing to Philip while rocking him back and forth. Lafayette looked on for a few seconds before spinning on his heels and heading for the bathroom.

***

“Qu'avez-vous fait?(what have you done?)”

“on s'en fout?(Who cares)”

“Georges this is unacceptable behavior and you better let me in this second. You may legally be an adult, but you sure are acting like a petulant child.” Reluctantly Georges lifted himself up off the floor and unlocked the door. In a second it flung outwards and then shut once again as Lafayette swept into the room. An uncomfortable silence hung in the air while georges shifted from foot to foot.

“Put on these clothes and once you do that you will explain why you have caused young Philip such pain.” Georges took the clothing and quickly donned them glad to no longer be in just his boxers.

“I... “

“Don’t even think about lying to me.” Georges composure dissolved in an instant and he seemingly lost his ability to speak english as he often did when he was emotional. The words and their meanings flew out of his mind as it was flooded with pain and sorrow he had been holding in for years.

“Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas papa.(I can’t… I can’t dad).Je ne sais même pas ce que je suis plus à faire. Je sens que je vais exploser avec toutes ces choses que je ressens. Choses que je me suis senti pendant près de quatre ans maintenant. Je pensais qu'il était l'amour, mais il me fait juste en colère et blessé.(I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. I feel like I'm going to explode with all these things I feel. Things I have felt for nearly four years now. I thought it was love, but it just makes me angry and hurt.)

“Voilà amour pour toi fils. Ça fait mal, parce qu'il est une émotion intense que vous ne pouvez pas exprimer dans sa vraie forme de sorte qu'il se manifeste dans d'autres parce que si elle ne vous serait vraiment débordés(That's love for you son. It hurts, because it is such an intense emotion that you can't express in its true form so it manifests itself in others because if it didn't you would truly be overwhelmed)”Lafayette paused before he continued to start talking. Except he didn’t… he froze mouth slightly open eyes shining with understanding. Georges realized once again that it had all been a dream… no a nightmare. One that had taken hold of his innermost tumultuous feelings and thrown in back in his face. As this information came into his mind he finally snapped awake.

***

Georges shot up in bed panting slightly and his hand was gripping Philips shoulder. The feeling of Georges warm skin sliding against his shoulder woke him up. He subtly turned his head toward the right and was greeted with what he would consider a glorious view. The sun had just began to rise and the rays of light gleamed off of Georges’ skin. Skin that was covered in a layer of sweat which only amplified Philip’s attraction to the frenchmen. His eyes finally trailed up to Georges face and he noticed he had a look of what might’ve been seen as fear, but what Philip knew was the lingering shock of a nightmare.

“G”

“Huh?” Georges golden brown eyes refocused and he stared down at Philip.

"Do you... do you want a hug?"

"Why wou-" The response was muffled as Philip pulled Georges down into his embrace. Philip felt the tension leave Georges body and felt a rush of air on his ear as the older boy sighed in relief. Philip knew he was supposed to be comforting Georges, but he couldn't help, but feel something from the warm air that cascade past his ear and slightly onto his neck. He almost felt bad... almost.

"God you make me feel so much better."

"I could always make you feel a whole lot better than this."He expected a laugh or a sultry joking response, but instead Georges lips connected with his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly hate this chapter and I am sorry this is how I came back to it. I just hated making them fight so early on and this is the only way I could think of changing it... even though I hate the oh it was just a dream x 2 chapters, but I didn't know how they would spend a month together after that so...
> 
> Anyhow I am thinking of posting progress posts and questions and what not about the story on my Hamilton blog (The one with a ham in it if it wasn't obvious which it was) and tag it with #Corinne writes helpless. This is just, because I want a more immediate way to talk to you and to be able to give you updates and maybe notice before I post. Idk good bad? You tell me.  
> I am also looking for someone who can write poetry and a beta again since people offered before but idk if they would still do it so yeah hmu on tumblr  
> I promise this will get better just bare with me and please comment I crave the comments. You were all so nice and sweet on the A/N so thanks to all who commented loved them! This kid is out!


	7. Seriously Alexander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I say fuck it.”  
> “I would rather have you fuck me, but really I just want whatever makes you happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really hate you guys. That is all I can say cause this chapter is just mean.  
> *EDITED*

Philip’s whole body froze as Georges’ soft lips continued to move across his neck. Philip was a little upset when the air didn’t crackle with electricity that would travel across his whole body. Instead his heart clenched in a slightly painful way as it filled with an intense feeling of love. His entire chest grew tight as he tried to hold it in so as to not scare Georges away from continuing his crusade across Philip’s skin.

Georges shifted out of their embrace and soon ended up straddling Philip never once relenting in his attack. Philip being the ever awkward child that he was laid as still as a board with his hands falling to his sides.Georges started to pull away and Philip shot his hands up to the back of his neck pulling him back down. Philip felt Georges smile against his skin right before he burst into laughter.

“Wha- did I… did I do something wrong?”

“No Philip you have done everything perfectly for so long. You are just so awkward and when I go to tell you what to do you snap into it. It is just so endearing babe.”

“B-b-babe?” Philip’s cheeks flushed red as Georges lifted his head out of the crook of the younger man's neck. Violet met gold as Georges drew his eyes to meet with Philip’s. None for his dislike of eye contact Philip snapped his head to the side and stared wide eyed at the wall. Georges’ eyes were blown wide with desire and they seemed even brighter than he had ever seen them.

“It’s what you are and what I like to call you in my head. What I wish I could call you in front of everyone... I am very possessive of pretty things. No... not pretty that’s wrong... Tu es beau. Tres, tres beau. C’est écrasante.(You are beautiful. Very very beautiful. It is overwhelming.)” 

“You have a nice face.” Philip froze completely stilling his chest as he realized how stupid he had sounded.

“I have a lot of other nice things if you want to see.” The question was right in his ear. The feeling it gave him traveled south in an instant. Philip had never felt so aroused, but yet utterly embarrassed at the same time.

“Bu-but the law says. It says things about things and cultural traditions also say...say other um uh stuff.”

“I say fuck it.”

“I would rather have you fuck me, but really I just want whatever makes you happy.”

“Did little Philip just confidently ask me to fuck him?”

“No.” He meekly turned his head back towards Georges who was biting his lip quite sensually. It should’ve been a crime for Georges to be all sweaty straddling him while biting his lip. At least that’s what Philip thought and he said as much to Georges.

“You have a thing for sweat huh? God I really want to know your kin-”

“BEASTIALITY. HE LOVES BEASTIALITY!” Georges was thrown onto the floor as Philip got up and scrambled to throw on an old sweater and a pair of pajama pants. As soon as that was accomplished he threw open his door and was faced with his father racing downstairs while the elder Lafayette tumbled after him. Philip had never been more mortified in his life than in that moment.

Forgetting about the nearly undressed Lafayette on his floor he followed the two fathers into the living room. They sat close together on the couch leaning towards one another, whispering excitedly. When they heard Philip’s plodding steps enter the room both their gazes turned up towards him. Under their gaze Phillip instantly regretted coming downstairs, wishing he had flung himself from the banister instead.Anything was better than having to look at his dad knowing he knew what had been happening in his room.

“Your mother and Adrienne took the kids to the store long before you two were up... if that helps.” The two men weren’t graced with Philip’s answer as his chest started to heave. Tears sprung into his eyes and his whole body started to quiver. It was a slight movement, but nonetheless it Alexander noticed it. It was a sign he hoped he would never have to see again. “Phil... son.” Philip bolted.

As an afterthought he grabbed his boots while fleeing the house. Ignoring his father’s calls he ran down the street in bare feet. There might have been no snow, but the cold bit into the skin of his feet.

He knew his father would quit in his chase after a while as none of the Hamilton’s were known for their physical prowess. Looking behind him he saw his father staggering to a stop and using his last bit of strength Philip went a few more blocks before walking... anywhere. Soon enough he couldn’t go any farther and collapsed onto a bench deciding to put his shoes on.

The task couldn’t distract him forever though and he felt the shaking and heaving coming on again. He was thrown over the edge as tears spilled from his eyes, watching as the splattered across the pavement.He was having his first panic attack in years and it was destroying him.

Fire was raging through his veins and in his lungs. He felt as if he was going to collapse and honestly in that moment it was all he wanted. Philip just wanted to stop panicking, to stop hurting, but it was easier said than done.Phillip wasn’t sure how long he had spent on that bench struggling for air before Georges showed, all that mattered was that he was there now.

“Ma petite pamplemousse? Are you having a panic attack?” Philip nodded as he gasped for more air, “Shit how do I... what do I... Philip?” 

“Ki- kiss me. I just need to-”He broke out into another coughing fit and he struggled to get in air. Before he could explain what he had said Georges’ lips were sliding across his. Warm hands cradled both sides of his face dispelling the tension from his body. Georges’ pulled back and Philip launched his body into his elder friend’s. Relaxing Philip caught his breath and was finally able to stop crying.

“Do you want to go back?Your skin is like ice... why didn’t you take a coat? I mean I know you were going through some stuff, but you could get sick.”

“Yes dad.”

“I feel like this is the point where you tell me you have a daddy kink.”

“I feel like this is the point where you just shut up and walk back with me.”

“You shifted the subject of conversation which is basically admitting you want me to call you son.” Pushing away from Georges he stood up a large smile stretching across his face.

“Who said you would be calling me son? Isn’t that usually the bottom’s role?” Smirk cheekily Philip strolled away as Georges looked at him indignantly. He might have yelled something about topping, but Philip was already sprinting away the sound lost to the wind whipping past his ears.

\----------

“Philip I am so sorry. Are you okay?” Philip’s father pulled him into a quick hug before pulling back to examine him.

“Yeah... I’m alright. I won’t say don’t apologize, but if you want to do it by gifting I would be fine with that instead of verbal apologizing.”

“Deal.”

“Ok.”

“Wait that is it?” Both Lafayette’s looked on from the couch where they had taken up residence. They had a perplexed look on their faces as the two Hamilton’s instantly forgot the previous debacle.

“I don’t see you freaking out Georges.”

“Yeah well we’re french.”

“Yeah our sexual-” The Marquis was cut off by the arrival of both wives and all the kids.

“If you continue that sentence I am going back to France alone.”

“You don’t even have context dear.” Instead of letting the conversation go Lafayette followed his wife into the kitchen beginning to explain in french. Their son smiled as his two parents bickered.

“It’s only ten in the morning and you all look like you’ve been running a marathon. Philip please go change into acceptable clothing that you don’t sleep in. Alexander... just wear something you haven’t had on since yesterday morning.” Both men sheepishly looked at Eliza and scurried off to get changed, bickering as they went.

“Son, how could you do this to your mother? This is just unacceptable. How will her eyes ever recover from seeing such inappropriate attire?”

“At least mine tells her I actual sleep, unlike yours. Plus I don’t smell like shi-”

“Language, Philip, and please get a move on boys or I will dress you myself!” Eliza’s stern voice yelled from the bottom of the stairs. 

“Yes mother.”

“Alright Elphaba. I mean  _ Eliza.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all thanks to my editor who made this ten times more understandable and just better.Second of all I thought I would mention that the french used is half google translate and half my MS and HS education of french so it might now flow nicely. Just thought I would say that for those french speakers out there. Also might establish a schedule where I post twice a week, but I can't promise it will happen as I procrastinate a lot. Well hmu on tumblr and scream at me about Hamilton cause lord knows I want to. This kid is out!


	8. Valentines day fluf piece

I wrote a fluff piece about Philip and Georges in the future of this universe for valentines day. I really wanted to write it for the main story, but as this is still in December (I think were at December 23/24) I wrote a separate piece. If you want to read it just go click on the series link above and it will come up. That is all for now I hope you have a happy valentines day. This kid is out!


	9. Breakfast Prep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You look perfect… ravishing.” Georges was now nearly pressed up against Philip. Only a few centimeters separated them and Georges grabbed Philips wrists.”Can I kiss you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you to my amazing editor @pegqyschuyler on tumblr who rewrote the beginning of this chapter based around the horrible stuff that was there before. Anyhow I hope you enjoy!

“Really?” Phillip dragged his eyes up and down his fathers new outfit, after both men had met at the top of the stairs. 

“What? It’s fine!” Alexander exclaimed. 

Phillip shot his dad a look he had perfected from his mother, one that managed to convey both disappointment and embarrassment. Knowing that look all too well Alexander retreated back into his room to put on something somewhat decent. 

“Better, Phillip?” Alexander asked, emerging this time with a clean, ironed jacket.  “Does it scream, ‘I have slept’, or should I maybe put on a three piece suit, would that be more acceptable?”

Philip, used to his Dad’s dramatics, rolled his eyes, “No, the jacket is more than acceptable.”

“Good. I’m so glad your approval has been given.” Matching his son’s snark, “Although, I don’t see how your outfit is more acceptable that a sweater and pajama bottoms.” 

“I’m pretty sure mom only had a problem with me wearing pants and not the laid back feel it conveyed. Besides, not like I’m going anywhere today,” Phillip shrugged. 

“Hmm, well, we’re taking the kids to the park, although I’m not sure why in this weather, it’s cold as outside, but what can you do? Then I think we might be heading up to Albany to do something. So, you and Georges might be alone all night.” Alexander winks. 

“Eww, shut up. And don’t wink, it’s creepy. Cause, ya know, it’s your son’s romantic life.” 

“Sex life, not romantic.”

Phillip’s face droops and is about to bite back when Eliza’s voice rings out from below. 

“Boys, stop standing around and get down here. Alex, we’re about to leave soon so please hurry up.”

“Coming,” both boys yell in unison, rushing downstairs. 

After a rush of activity and yelling, everyone is out the door and Philip is left waving as the cars back out of the drive way. Once they are far down the road Philip closes the door and turns to go looking for Georges.

He finds him with his head stuck deep into a cupboard in the kitchen.”If you want something to eat all you have to do is ask.” 

Georges, previously unaware of Philip’s presence, startled and smacked his head on one of the shelves as he halted in his foraging and withdrew. 

”George are you okay?” Philip tried to sound sincere, but was betrayed by the laugh that escaped upon seeing Georges’ beet red face. 

“Well don’t sneak up a man when he is getting food. Don’t you know it’s just like a mama bear and her cub?”

“Whatever. Do you want something to eat or no? We have ice cream if you want something sweet.” Philip opened up the freezer and pulled out two tubs of ice cream, cinnamon and Red velvet, which he then threw on the counter next to Georges.”I personally prefer it to the breakfast food my mother buys. She thinks me and my father need to be healthy in our food choices since we aren’t with our sleeping habits.”

“You know I would really prefer to lick something completely different.” The question of what that would be was on Philip’s lips before he saw the way Georges was looking at him. His eyes were overflowing with want and it made Philip’s breath hitched.”You think we could go to the store and get something?”

“Excuse me?” It was impossible for Philip to hide his surprise. He honestly expected Georges to just pounce on him right there in the kitchen, not ask to go food shopping. “You’re serious?”

“Dude, you guys may have a lot in your cupboards and fridge, but it amounts to nothing of substance. I need some good food, so get a jacket and shoes and let’s go.” Georges brushed against Philip as he left the room in search of his jacket. 

“I don’t have any money though-”

“Your mother left you some.” Georges’ head popped back into the kitchen and he extended his hand. In it were a couple of bills which Philip took and stuffed into his sweatpants.

“Just let me get changed and then we can go.” Georges shook his head before pulling him to the front door where Georges threw Philip his coat. 

“George I am wearing sweatpants I can’t go out in this.” 

Looking into Georges’ eyes Philip saw the same thing he had previously seen in the kitchen; Want.

“You look perfect… ravishing.” Georges was now nearly pressed up against Philip. Only a few centimeters separated them and Georges grabbed Philips wrists.”Can I kiss you?”

“Why would you even have to ask? I mean you didn’t...earlier.”

“That was when we were tired and not exactly thinking clearly. Now, we’re both awake and I want to make sure I’m not misreading you”

“Well then, no.”

“What?” Philip gave a small smile at seeing Georges’ confusion. Philip thought it extremely likely that the Frenchman didn’t get denied that often. He was after all a very handsome man, and on top of that girls loved the french. ”I mean of course if that’s what you want then I’ll respect it.”

“George I don’t want you to kiss me cause then we will never get out of this house.”

“So you still… still want me to kiss you j-just not now?”Georges’ hands dropped to his sides and he looked down at his shoes. Philip couldn’t believe that he was making the overly confident Georges so nervous and meek. He loved it.

“Of course I do. How could I deny a beautiful man?” Blushing Georges whispered something in french and dragged his head up to make eye contact with Philip.

“We should probably get going cause I am starving.”

“Alright let’s go.”

***

“We obviously need cherry and grape lollipops as they are the best flavors.” Georges turned around, holding the lolly bags in each hand.

Georges had to admit, looking down at their trolley laden full of lollies, that they had gotten far off track. Instead of getting something for breakfast he had been instantly drawn to the candy section at the back of the supermarket. ”Don’t give me that look Philip.”

“Green apple is the best flavor. Why wouldn’t I look at you like this? You are clearly a misguided child and this is a look for misguided children.” The look on Philip’s face was one of disappointment accented by thinly hidden amusement. An amusement that, Georges noticed, never actually went away.

“Well then, I should be giving you that look as you clearly are the one with parents who have raised you on a horrible palette.”

“You eat frog for God’s sake Georges.” 

Giving Philip a withering look Georges turned around and grabbed a third bag of lollipops. This one containing the detestable flavor of green apples.

“Fine, we’ll get all three and I’ll chip in five bucks.”

“Good. Now can we go get some food for breakfast? Which doesn’t mean just actual breakfast food, just anything that isn’t candy.” Georges beamed at Philip with the most ridiculous smile plastered across his face and skipped off. He returned moments later arms loaded with a myriad of food items.

“Alright here we go.”

“You were gone for like twenty seconds. How the hell did you get all of this so quick?” 

Georges winked as he loaded up the basket Philip was pushing. Georges wasn’t going to tell Philip his secrets. Georges could see that he wasn’t the only one out of the boys who was happy about the prospect of going back to the house and feasting on the junk that Georges had collected. 

“Fine don’t tell me. You’ll just have to pay me back later.” Philip, in mimicry of Georges earlier, sent a wink his way as he sauntered off to pay. As Philip paid Georges dashed down an aisle in search of something else. By the time he returned Philip was almost out of the store.

“Hey Philip, I am just gonna buy a few more things and then I will meet you at the bus stop.”

“Alright. Do you have money for them cause I have like fifteen bucks left?” Georges shook his head at Philip before going to pay. Five minutes later he plopped down onto the bus bench next to Philip. His bag of items clunking down onto the metal surface. ”What did you get?” Philip eyed the bay curiously. 

“Don’t worry you’ll know soon.” Philip gave him a questioning look before turning his head in search of the bus.

***

“Okay so we have croissants, kiwi, strawberries, blueberries, some weird ass coffee, assorted yogurts and three different boxes of popsicles.”

“Yes Philip. All the essentials for a good breakfast. Plus this chocolate spread I bought, these,” Georges held up the mystery bag of items, “and also coffee” 

“Again, what’s in the bag?”

“Secret” Georges whispered into Philip’s ear as he slid further into the kitchen, preparing to make their plates up. 

“So are these popsicles something you normally eat in France?”

“Well we went to get something else to lick. The lollipops just bring us to a total of four things to suck not lick.” 

Philip was positive they had only bought three bags, unless Georges had thrown in another. As he reached his hand towards Georges secret bag of stuff the frenchman pulled him way by his shoulders. “Hey, no looking in the bag.”

“But you said there were four things to suck on and I only know of three. I was curious.”

“If you must know you posses the fourth thing ma petite pamplemousse.” Philip’s entire body tensed up as he realized what Georges was insinuating. ”Don’t look so mortified.” Georges laughed, enjoying Philip’s embarrassment. 

“Let’s just make breakfast. I really want to know what this mystery drink is.”

“Then get us some plates and glasses.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I keep teasing smut and keep taking it away from you, because I have never written smut. I mean I read a lot of stories where it is present, but that doesn't help me being nervous at doing it. Also the next chapter will hopefully have more substance as I feel like this one was more of a filler type thing... filler for what I'm not sure but we will see. We will see. (Also this is a little late as I had to write the chapter but HAMILTON AND THE GRAMMYS AND OMG THE LAMS MOMENTS DURING THE PERFORMANCE AND AFTER JUST AAAAHHHH ) This kid is out!


	10. So It Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen that people wanted to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that I am lousy at updating, but hey look at the bright side! It wasn't a month!!! Anyhow go ahead my beloved readers. We shall talk at the end. I got something in the works!

Philip grabbed two clear glass cups and set them on the table next to the previously procured plates. He took a seat at the table as Georges placed the food artfully on the plates. Unlike Philip’s breakfast plates these mirrored what you would see in a food magazine.

“So does every French citizen have this skill?”

“What skill?”

“Food arrangement.”

“Hey. Food isn’t all about taste, it is also about appearance. Don’t tell me you have never refused to eat something, because it looked gross.”

“Fine, but I like all this food so I will eat it gross or not.Can we get a move on?”

“There I’m done.” With that Georges placed the last strawberry on Philip’s plate, sitting down across from him in a huff.”Close your eyes, I don’t want you to see the drink before you taste it.” As soon as Philip complied there was the sound of liquid sloshing into his glass and then he could feel cool glass pressing against his lips. Without thinking he parted his lips and let Georges pour the drink into his mouth. The taste, while bitter, was not wholly unpleasant and he greedily gulped down the liquid.

When the glass drew away from his lips he hummed pleasantly and went to lick the excess off. Before he could Georges thumb was swiping across his bottom lip. Unable to control himself, Philip took the finger into his mouth before it could be drawn away. He sucked on it slightly which gained a small groan from Georges.

“Philip… Philip please. Don’t do this. I want to eat and this is just too distracting.” His eyes fluttered open and he gave one last suck before popping off the finger. The look on Georges face was so intense it made his stomach flip.”God.”

“That was amazing George. What was it and can I have more?” Silence followed as Philip watched Georges process what had just happened.

“Um… grapefruit juice. I thought it would be something interesting to try out.” Giving a small sound of content Philip reached across the table taking Georges glass and emptying it.

“Nice, bitter, but nice. Let’s eat shall we.” With that Philip took a strawberry into his fingers and popped it into his mouth, taking his time to chew. He could tell Georges was having a hard time keeping himself composed as his eyes stayed glued to Philip’s lips.”You gonna eat, I thought you were starving?”

“Yeah” Voice breaking Georges quickly looked down and dug into his food.”I would prefer other… activities, but it is true that I am starving.”

***

Forks clattered onto empty plates and both boys leaned back into their chairs stomachs full. Philip groaned appreciatively and closed his eyes. Head falling back he reveled in the feeling.

“That may have been a simple breakfast, but damn was it good and filling.”

“You’re welcome.”

“If you want a thank you it won’t be found here.” Wood scraped against tile and Philip assumed that Georges was getting up to come over to him.

“Well then let me thank you for buying most of this.” The kisses started out as light as a feather, peppered across his jaw. They then moved to the exposed skin of his throat, where the kisses increased in pressure. A moan slipped past Philip’s lips and he reached his hands up, threading them through Georges’ hair. The silky smooth texture was a wonderful sensation, adding to Philip’s pleasure.

“Thank-You-Philip” Georges was mumbling intermittently between kisses.

Georges’ next move elicited a squeal from Philip who hadn’t been expecting the small bite to his shoulder. George’s pulled back slightly, worried his actions had made Philip uncomfortable.

Finding Georges’ concern endearing, yet incredibly unnecessary, he urged him on, “No please… more. That was fucking hot.” 

With renewed vigor Georges started switching between kissing and biting the tender skin at the juncture where his neck met his shoulder.

“Shirt.”

“Hmmm.” The hormones rushing into Philip’s brain made it impossible to process anything that was being said, so when Georges reached out to remove his shirt he complied without a second thought. Georges’ hands roamed all over Philip’s bare chest, stopping to caress the smooth expanse of skin at his hips.”We can’t do this here.”

“Sure we can.”

“Please.” His voice came out sounding strained and distant causing Georges to pull back again.

“Ok babe. If that’s what you want. Have you actually ever…”

“Yes. It’s just that I want this to be special. I’ve waited too long and it will not happen in my kitchen.”

“You’ve waited huh? Been thinking about me a lot have we?” Georges was now standing over Philip, hands trailing over his shoulders. “Then let’s not waste our time.” Hands grasped each other and the two boys took the stairs two at a time. Bursting into his room, Philip barely even managed to close the door before Georges pushed him down onto the bed.

All thoughts after that were lost as Georges straddled him and worked his way down, kissing every inch of Philip’s skin. He was on fire everytime Georges’ lips brushed against him. 

“You sure ma petite pamplemousse?”

“Yes. Please George.”

******

Phillip was tracing his name onto Georges’ back as Georges’ spoke about France and how, although he loves France, would love to one day live in America, and that New York would be an amazing place to study. 

“Mon Pere isn’t too keen on me living so far away from them though,” Georges huffed into Philip’s pillow. 

“Live with us then,” Philip sat up, talking to Georges’ head. 

“What?” Georges’ turned around to look at Philip so quickly he nearly fell off the bed. 

Steadying himself, Philip laughed, “yeah, you could live with us! I don’t know what I’m doing for College yet, but if you wanted to go to college here surely your dad would be fine if you were with me?” Philip was getting excited, thinking of all the possibilities that came with living with Georges, a massive smile spread across his face. Finding it adorable Georges sat up, leaned over, and kissed him. 

“That would be amazing, mais, je ne sais pas, mes parents, it’s complicated.” 

“It doesn’t have to be complicated Georges. You’re an adult now so you don’t have to listen to your parents if you don’t want to. Not that you shouldn’t consider their feelings, but …”

“What is it?”

“Would it be selfish to say that I want you to consider my feelings? I just really don’t want you to leave after my birthday. Especially now that we’ve…” His hands gestured at the state of their undress, he just couldn’t move himself to say what had actually transpired yet.

“Fucked?” Philip burst into laughter at Georges’ abruptness, shocked at how casual he was about it. 

”Philip we still have this to worry about.” Georges sighed, grasping Philip’s unmarked wrist and they both gazed upon it with trepidation. It could ruin everything that had just transpired in an instant.

“But I know what it’ll mean. There is no question about it to me that this will lead me to you.”

“If you know that then do you mean to say…”

“I love you and no stupid phrase is going to tell me that my soulmate is someone else.” Philip watched as Georges’ breath caught in his throat and then he felt soft lips crash into his. The kiss that ensued was a bit sloppy, but it conveyed so many feelings that Philip was overwhelmingly happy.

“I love you too Philip.”

“As much as I would love to stay in bed with you and kiss, I feel like we should probably do something.”

“Well if you want to do something I know this thing we could do. It burns tons of calories and I already know that we both enjoy it.” Philip almost lost his train of thought as Georges pulled his head back, hand gripping Philip’s hair, and started to give small bites to the already marked skin of his neck.

“Mmm-No. Georges… we can’t just-”

“Sure we can babe.”

“But I have a thing I want us to do.”

“Yes?”

“Let’s go see some movies. There’s some silent films playing, although that could be a bit boring, but you’re french so you probably like all that arty sort of stuff.” Philip’s chattering earned him an incredulous look from Georges as he released his grip and sat back on his heels. Philip knew it was due to his ability to be unfazed by Georges’ ministrations. At least outwardly.

“I’ll see some movies, but I have a single condition that has to be met. The movies need to be actions movies.”

“You hate action movies Georges. Why do you think I mentioned silent films ? I know it wasn’t cause I like sitting in a quiet room, staring at shaky images that are made up of like three pixels.”

“I’m not going for the content babe. We’re gonna need the sound.” The meaning of what Georges was implying dawned on him as Georges got dressed.

“Is that all you can think of now? Why don’t we go to…”

“You can’t think of place where I wouldn’t want to have sex?”

“Could you please calm you libido Georges?”

“You’re the one staring at my ass while I get dressed.” The shame Philip felt was evident in the crimson flush that followed soon after Georges’ statement. “Don’t be like that babe, I’ve been staring at you for years. I at least know how to hid it.”

“Can we just drop this subject. Throw me my clothes, I have an actual idea of something we could do.”

“Why don’t you come get them pretty boy.” Georges scooped up the clothing and strode out of the room. Philip was left sitting under his sheet devoid of any garments. “Don’t you dare put on any of your other clothes!” With those ten words he was granted the most perfect loop hole ever. As soon as it was exploited he plodded downstairs at a meager rate, coming upon Georges hiding his clothes under the couch cushions.

“Gee you can leave those on the table. I got some clothes so let’s go.”

“I said don’t put on any of your other… clothes.” As Georges turned to face him Philip got the most wonderful expression from Georges that he had ever seen. Georges was surely dumbfounded and a little turned on as he saw Philip standing before him, wearing Georges’ clothes. “I never thought burgundy jeans and shirt saying Cur Non could be so hot.”

“Hey, don’t you even think of kissing me! We don’t have time for this if we want to get to the place I have in mind. It closes at 5pm and it’s already 3. If we want to spend anytime there at all we have to get going now.”

“Well maybe if you hadn’t insisted on taking a nap and cuddling afterwards for like two hours, we would have more time.”

“That was you.” 

“Yeah well. You are very cuddle-able.” Georges’ shrugs, completely shameless. 

“That isn’t even a word, it’s cuddly,” Philip pauses, “I think, whatever, just get in the car or I will leave you here.”

“Do I get to kiss you in the car?”

“I am not crashing cause you can’t control yourself.”

“You know this confident Philip is really hot. Like  **_really_ ** hot.”

“ You know what… J-Just get in the car.” With that Philip swiped the keys off the table in the front of the door and headed out. Georges was close on his heels and before he could open the driver’s side door he was being turned around, a kiss planted hastily onto his lips. It may have been quick, but damn it stole all his breath away and he struggled to pull the door open. He finally got it as Georges buckled himself in, smiling smugly the whole time. 

”Asshole.”

“Drive babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let us talk. How was it? Did you like it? Comments would be nice and appreciated(nice or berating). Oh the thing I have in the works? Oh you know just some silly fic I've been writing while doing this one. It's why I've been slow to update. That's write.... guess who is writing Madison/Jefferson!!!!! I promise you it will be good(I hope). I am working hard to make it good along with my editor(see below). I won't be posting it until I've written like ten chapters so I can try and update it at regular intervals unlike this one. I only got two done(five pages a piece in google drive) so it might be awhile before that one sees the light of day. Also if you want to give me nicknames for Georges I would love that cause I have no idea(I used gee here but its just a place holder. The working nickname was: Some fucking adorable or hot nickname which is escaping Corinne at this time and all other times. We thought it had a nice ring to it but alas the length was too much. Okay enough of my ramblings. Please scream at me on here or on one of my two tumblr blogs (listed below as always) ANYHOW. THIS KID IS OUT!

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like you stayed till the end. Or you skipped to the end to leave a comment about how bad it was. I appreciate every comment and kudos and am really looking for what you think. As this is my first fic on here I really want to know how I am doing. Special thanks to my beta @pegqyschuyler on tumblr who has been immensely helpful.  
> Come check me out at @yourobedientservant-a-ham-a-burr or @ystulmod-dyslecsig-dellion on tumblr and feel free to message me and fangirl about Hamilton or whatever cause I want more friends.I occasionally post about the story on the #corinnewriteshelpless tag on my hamilton blog so check that out if you want. See you later people.


End file.
